vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phane
Summary Time lost Abominations, the Phanes are the unwanted children of time deities. The Phane are not imprisoned like most Abominations, instead they are "lost" in time. Sent so far into the past or future that time itself has no meaning, the Phanes are usually stuck there in permant isolation. However sometimes a Phane manages to break through the fourth dimension to return to a more modern time, where they seek to alter the fate of nations, worlds, and planes— for the worse. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: Phane Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Unknown. They exist beyond time Classification: Abomination Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (True seeing lets a Phane see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts. Blindsight allows it to detect objects without needing sight. It can detect Good and Magic at will), Corruption (Type 3), Aura, Telepathy, Magic, Invisibility, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Omnilingualism, Non-Physical Interaction, Precognition, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation and Sealing (Can imprison someone's soul), Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders such as the Phane are purely abstract in their physiology), Paralysis Inducement (Can freeze someone in time), Absorption (Can steal another person's time), Status Effect Inducement (Can slow down a enemy), Statistics Amplification (Can amp its speed with Time Stop or Haste. Can amp multiple people's speed with Mass Haste), and Summoning. Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Comparable to beings such as Father Llymic, The mere release of an Abomination can cause entire planes of existence to panic) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat). Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lacks a physical form) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Country level, possibly Country level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Even without a Divine Spark Abominations require almost no substance and can live for eons between needing them. With a Divine Spark they require nothing to live and cannot die from a natural cause) Range: Extended melee due to size, tens of meters with powers, multi-universal with teleportaion and time travelling abilites Intelligence: At least Genius (Its Intelligence is rated at 24 when a Genius is rated at 18) Weaknesses: Holy and Good aligned weapons or those forged from alternate reality can ignore the Phane's regeneration Note: This profile assumes that the Phane possess a divine spark Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Aura Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Summoners Category:Characters